Birthday Sex
by Mrs.JamesClancy
Summary: COMPLETE! Just another Leyton story, I know how much we love them! Rated M for a reason.
1. In A Sea Of People, There's Only You

Lucas woke up as the sunlight streamed across his face, illuminating his handsome features. He sat up and laughed as he fell backward, the water in his bed sloshing beneath him. He sat up a second time and he was successful. He walked over to the bathroom and had a long needed shower. When he descended the stairs into the kitchen, there was a knock at the door.

**X-x-x**

Lucas opened the door and smiled at Brooke. "Hey Pretty Girl." He greeted his old high school flame, using the nickname he had created.

"Hi Luke, ready to go?" She asked smiling back at him.

"It's one already?" Lucas asked shocked, since he hadn't looked at a clock since awakening.

"Yeah Luke, did you oversleep?" Brooke asked confused – Lucas never woke up late.

"I guess so; I just got out of the shower when you knocked." Luke confessed. Brooke laughed.

"Come on lover boy we have a party to get to." Brooke announced, back to her old cheery self.

**X-x-x**

Brooke pulled into the Scott driveway. "Hey Cheery." Greeted Skills.

"Hey Skills, Naley." Brooke answered back and added in the infamous couple. Lucas laughed.

"Hi Luke." Haley greeted.

"Hey Hales." He greeted back. "Where's Peyt?" Lucas questioned. Brooke rolled her eyes as everyone else laughed at their friend's predictable nature.

"Over there, coming in with Mouth as we speak". Brooke answered as everyone pointed.

"Good". Lucas answered.

**X-x-x**

The group made their way over to their long time friend.

"Hey P. Sawyer." Brooke announced as she hugged her best friend.

"Peyt." Lucas added as he smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Sawyer." Nathan added as Lucas stepped back.

"Hi Peyton." Haley greeted her friend last.

"Hey everyone, nice to know Hales is the only normal one here." She joked.

**X-x-x**

A couple hours later Jamie scurried over to his aunt. "Are you ready to open your presents aunt Peyton?" He asked eagerly. Peyton chuckled.

"Sure Jim Jam." She answered. The young boy clapped his hands excitedly. Peyton made her way over to the small table in the Scott's living room.

"Oooo, Yay…She's ready!" Shrieked Brooke. Everyone laughed.

"Here, P. Sawyer…Open mine first." Brooke ordered as she thrust the gift into the person she thought of as a sister's hands. Peyton laughed.

"Okay Brookie." Peyton opened the paper and box slowly and gasped as she saw the precious item inside, then she started to tear up. Lucas moved closer.

"Peyt, honey…what's wrong?" He asked worriedly

"No-Nothing." Peyton answered. "It's just…I can't believe she kept this." She continued as she held up the bracelet that once belonged to Anna Sawyer. "I thought I lost it." She sobbed. Brooke hugged her.

"You're welcome."

"Us next!" Jamie added. "Here aunt Peyton." Peyton laughed.

"Please tell me you didn't buy me a basketball." As she opened the gift she was shocked. "You guys know I can't play, so why the ball?" She asked.

"Well, we thought Luke could help you." Haley answered. "But there's more." She added as she pulled out a second gift. Peyton smiled. "Open it." Nathan urged. Peyton pulled the paper away.

"NO WAY! YOU GUYS THIS IS AWESOME!" She screamed as she opened up the newest Cure album. Lucas groaned.

"Seriously guys, out of all the bands in the world you had to buy a cure CD?!" He asked. Haley laughed.

"It's Peyton's birthday Luke." She reminded him. He nodded.

"So that just leaves Luke." Peyton said. Lucas chuckled.

"My gift, well…It's locked away in a secret drawer at home." He confessed. Haley looked shocked, while Jamie looked confused. Whereas, Brooke and Nathan laughed.

"That right there is the best present of all." Nathan told his ex girlfriend with a wink. Peyton couldn't believe it.

"LUCAS! YOU DIDN'T!" She screamed embarrassed. Lucas laughed.

"I was kidding – sort of." He told her. "Here." He added as he gave her a small velvet box.

"Luke, you didn't – oh my God." Peyton whispered as she began to cry.

"Way to go Uncle Lucas." Jamie said, as everyone laughed. Lucas got down on one knee.

"Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, Will you marry me?" He asked as Peyton nodded through her tears. Lucas stood, pulled her to him, and kissed her with all the passion he had. Or as much as is allowed with a four year old present.


	2. Birthday Sex

Peyton, Lucas, and Brooke piled into Brooke's car so she could drive the engaged couple home. As Brooke neared the Leyton house, she called out,

"Have fun, love birds!" Lucas laughed while Peyton blushed.

**X-x-x**

Once inside the house, Lucas led Peyton to the couch.

**Sip mo- weezy as we sit upon myyy couch  
Feels good, but I know you want to  
cryyy out**

"Luuukkkkeee." Peyton moaned as he softly ran his fingers up her inner thighs. Lucas let out a throaty chuckle, which caused Peyton to become dripping wet in a matter of seconds.

"I love you Peyton Scott." Lucas whispered in between kisses to her neck.

"Mhhmm, say that again." Peyton pleaded.

"Peyton **Scott**." Lucas growled in his fiancée's ear. Peyton shivered. Lucas pulled away to go answer the door. Peyton whined.

"Leave it, they'll go away." Peyton told the love of her life.

**You kiss me so sweetly, taste just like Hershey's  
Just tell me how you want you gift, girl**

Peyton left a feather-light kiss on his lips to prove her point. Lucas conceded and took his future wife to their bedroom, her firmly in his arms. "So, I've been thinking….Do you want to move in with me?" Lucas asked.

"I'd love to and I have an amazing idea for **our **room too." Peyton said grinning evilly. Luke pondered this for a moment, and suddenly remembered their time in Los Angeles.

"I love how you think." He whispered huskily.

**X-x-x**

The next morning there was a knock at the door. Lucas got up from bed, clad in his boxers, and answered it. "Hey Hales." He greeted his best friend of 10 years.

"Hey Luke, I was just dropping by Peyton's birthday cake since you left before we ate it." She told her friend for the reason she interrupted the newly engaged couple. Just then music blasted through the house…

**Don't need candles and cake  
Just need your body to make  
Birthday sex... Birthday sex oohoohoohooh**

The two friends listened as Peyton began to sing. Lucas laughed at the irony of the situation. "Hey Luke, who was at the door?" Peyton questioned as she entered the foyer in her robe to Haley staring at her. Her face turned beat red. "Please tell me you didn't hear me singing that…" She whispered.

"Sorry Peyt, I did, and I coincidentally dropped off your cake with candles too." Haley told her friend in between giggles. Peyton groaned.

"We really have to start locking our doors Luke." Peyton muttered.

**X-x-x**

**Or girl without a broom I might just sweep you off yo feet  
And make you wanna tell somebody (body) how I do**

The next day, Haley called Brooke to meet her at Naley's because she had major news to share.

"…So, then I walked in on her singing Birthday Sex." Haley said as she finished her story. Brooke laughed out loud.

"I knew Luke wasn't joking." She whispered.

**X-x-x**

**AN: So, there it is, that was my small song fic, I don't really have any other ideas for this, but if there's something you want to see, tell me and I'll add it. Of course, credit will be given where credit is due. **

**…MUAH! 3**


End file.
